


Shining Pearls

by To_xis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I am writing this for somebody on tumblr, They made the au, im just making the story, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_xis/pseuds/To_xis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Lapis meant to lure a bunch of sharks into the Diamond's palace. But the Diamonds weren't exactly prone to listening to the young mermaid. Her tail is split, into what human's called legs, her gills and fins are gone. And she's banished from the one thing she loves: the sea. Adaption to a human's life seems impossible. But when a ballet dancer offers help. Things deemed impossible become much more possible to Lapis; things like love.</p>
<p>I give credit to youmie-chan on Tumblr. As this is their au, just making a story for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youmie-Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Youmie-Chan).



> I'd like to say Thank You, Youmie-Chan. For letting me write the story. I just saw it and couldn't resist xD

Lapis sat upon the sandy beach. Salty tears running down her cheeks. It was just before dawn, she couldn't see anything. But it's not like it matters. Vison was the last thing on Lapis' mind, as she remembered the events that happened not much over than an hour ago

"I swear it was an accident!" Shrieked the blue haired mermaid. After a dangerous fiasco with a feeding frenzy of tiger sharks in the Diamonds' palace. She had awaited her punishment for hours. And now; the four agreed upon one. Banishment from the oceans. The one thing Lapis loved.

"Lazuli. As you know, such a incident cannot go unpunished. You embarrassed and put many in danger. And for that. You must leave." Lapis looked around frantically. Pink Diamond seemed to be the only one on Lapis' side. But that was just who she was. Always giving the benefit of the doubt.

"Sisters, perhaps we could give a much lighter punishment. She's so young and barely knows anything other than the sea." The pink haired mer looked at her sisters, with hopeful eyes. White Diamond shook her head.

"As you know, we cannot let something like this go without being strict. It's final. Just look at Topaz! Or Emerald! They're still overcome with Panic!" Lapis turned her head to the two. Just as White Diamond had said. Their eyes were still widen and seemed like stone. Topaz's arm was bandaged, Emerald had refused medical care. Saying she had much worse. Lapis hung her head in shame. And cursed the sharks.

Her gills were gone. Tail replaced with what humans call legs. Her scales became skin. And she was noticeably naked. She rocked back and forth as the sun rose. And looked around at her surroundings. No one was awake, or at least around. Lapis tried to stand as she saw humans do whenever she swam near the docks, but fell back onto the sand. She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face. The waves seemed to be pushing her away.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pearl jogged down the boardwalk. Her jacket offering little warmth. She woke a few hours ago and went out for a jog. A warm up before practicing ballet for a few hours at home. As every Saturday morning went. Pearl hadn't thought about a change of plans of course. But you know, when you see a blue haired figure crying on the beach. Some things in the plan need to be shifted.

As Pearl walked closer, she noticed the figure took a feminine shape. And didn't have any clothes on. The pale teen blushed and when she was close enough: closed her eyes and unzipped her jacket before peeling it off and offering it to the other girl.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lapis looked up at the strange clothing and the human, with closed eyes and head turned offering it to her. It was then Lapis noticed the goosebumps on her skin and shivered. Before taking the clothing. It was like nothing she's ever seen. Mer didn't really need clothing. Other than for their torso. But even then it wasn't much. The 'clothing' was made of shells and seaweed.

The pale teen opened an eye and looked at Lapis before blushing and closing it again.

"You can uh, put it on you know? It's kinda cold and public nudity laws" little did she know, the blue haired mer turned human didn't know how. Nor could she really understand

Lapis looked at the clothing and took notice of two slots. But for what? She had four appendages and the clothing only had two sleeves. Lapis decided to put the coldest of the four in the slots.

After much trail and error. The blue haired beauty managed to flip on her back and wiggle her legs into the sleeves. Finally happy with her work. She sat up. The human who offered the clothing opened her eyes again. And looked at Lapis. Before letting out a cry.

"That's not how you do it!"

Lapis had understood about half of what was said. Mer had a much different language to humans. Of course, when the ocean was your home. You'll be bound to hear somethings and learn what a few words mean. Lapis gave the woman a blank stare. Before giving up entirely.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pearl look bewildered as the other woman laid down in the sand. The jacket, that Pearl let the woman used was used for her legs. Pearl didn't know what to think of it. Its not like you come across a naked, nameless person everyday right!?! Before long the blue haired woman spoke. In some foreign language. Mixed with English.

"ı ċѧṅ feel your Ԁıśṭяєśś һȗṃѧṅ is it me?" Pearl looked at the girl confused 'feel your is it me' was all she cold make out of the sentence.

Sighing. Pearl reckoned it was going to be a long day. And crouched before tugging the jacket off the mystery girl's legs and helped her slip it on correctly. 

 

(When Lapis speaks in a different font. Is when she switches to her native tongue. I thought mythical creatures would have some time of different language. But know a bit of everything)


End file.
